


Phan Fluffy Oneshot

by billiee



Category: Phandom
Genre: Cute, Five Years, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Phan Fluff, age gap, have it, idk i made this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiee/pseuds/billiee
Summary: Phil moves into a house in the middle of nowhere, but a couple of weeks into living there he notices his cat disappearing and while looking around the house for him, he notices a boy sitting against a tree at the bottom of his garden by the river. He doesn't think much of it, but he starts noticing that the boy comes every single day.. at the same time. And, ok maybe he's cute,, all this and of course, Phil's intrigued..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just found this in my laptop, I wrote it about six months ago so. I don't think I'll write Dan/Phil again but you never know, just thouhjt I'd share this cause it's useless in my computer :)
> 
> (you might get the feeling that this isn't finished and you're right i'm sorry i just never got round to it but don't worry, it wasn't going anywhere anyway, it finishes nicely please don't hurt me)

Phil had recently inherited his parents fortune when they passed away in a car crash, so he didn’t really need a job seeing as though his parents were quite wealthy and Phil already made YouTube videos wich brings him a pretty big amount of money per year. So Phil had decided to move to a quiet area of England, where there was nothing around him for a few miles apart from fields. Phil’s house was quite big, two floors, a kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a living room, a dining room and a gaming room. Not to mention the huge garden with a river and a small wood at the end of it. Phil could see his garden from his kitchen, bedroom and gaming room windows wich was a quite nice background.   
Phil had been living in his house for a week and a half, and he really liked the place, it was pretty hard to keep up with the cleaning and the garden but he was intent on doing it himself instead of getting a maid like his parents had. 

Phil was walking by his kitchen window getting a drink when he noticed movement in the trees at the bottom of his garden next to the river. Thinking it was a deer Phil moved the curtains out of the way of the window and pressed his nose up against it trying to get a better look. But Phil soon noticed that it wasn’t a deer at all, it was a boy with brown hair and, what looked like, a book in his hand. The boy had settled himself against a tree, and had opened his book. Phil thought that maybe he was just someone on a walk or something because what would anyone come out here for? Plus the boy didn’t look like he was looking to do any harm so Phil decided that it didn’t matter that the boy was on his private property.   
The next time Phil looked out the window about five hours later, the boy had gone. Phil came to the conclusion that the boy was just on a walk and was having a rest by the river. 

However, two days later Phil was searching for his cat and looked out his bedroom window and notcied that a human figure was sat against that exact tree by the river book in hand. He saw that it was the same boy as two days ago and was left questioning what the boy was doing here. But he still didn’t look like he was up to anything, so Phil decided to let him be. Winston, Phil’s cat came back about four hours later and when he looked out the window the boy had gone. 

When Phil saw the boy in the same spot the next day, he made it a routine thing to check everyday. He soon discovered that the boy came at about 10:30 and left between 4 and 5, he had what looked like a schoolbag wich he brought his lunch, his book and a blanket (it was october). Phil had been watching the boy everyday for about 2 weeks, you could call him a stalker or obsessed but he was just facinated by the boy, did he know that it was private property? Why did he come here every single day? How old was he? What’s his name? Where does his cat go? He had so many questions. 

After another week Phil started to notice that the boy came earlier and stayed later, about an hour extra. And he decided that he actually needed to do something with the garden because the grass was getting too long and weeds were starting to grow everywhere, he just didn’t want to disturb the boy, maybe he could do it before he got here, or when he left?   
And that’s what Phil did. Everyday before the boy arrived and after he left Phil would attend to his garden. 

After a month, Phil decided that he wanted to go and see the boy, so one morning that was significantly cooler than the others just after the boy had arrived, Phil left his house, deciding to pretend he was looking for his cat, wich after all that’s what he should be doing. Phil had no idea what he was going to say to the boy and he hated to admit it but he was extremely nervous. 

He got a few meters away and decided to stop to look at the boy who hadn’t noticed him, he has brown hair that curls in the cutest way, Phil can’t make out his eye colour but it doesn’t look light, he’s wearing black skinny jeans, a T’shirt with cats on and he has a black blanket over his shoulders and was reading the Hobbit from what he could see, wich Phil found suited his hair. And on his lap purring was Winston!

“Winston!” Phil exclaimed shocked making the boy jump and Winston fall off his lap, “I’ve been wondering where you go during the day you silly cat!” There was a pause of about five seconds “I suppose it does make sense you leave between 9:30 and 6pm exactly when … oh hi” Phil looked at the boy who looked terrified and a dark red blush started creeping up Phil’s neck towards his cheeks. 

“I-I’m Phil.” The boy looked Phil directly in the eyes. He has the warmest looking eyes Phil has ever seen and he has to suppress another blush. 

“Uhm .. Dan,” The boy said looking anywhere but at Phil “Is-is this your house?”  
“Yeah” Phil replied somewhat awkwardly.  
“I’m really sorry, am I on private property? I never meant to trespass I promise, I just like this area and I’ve been coming here for ages I didn’t know the house was sold, I mean I kinda guessed it was when the cat, Winston? Started coming but I just didn’t think about it I’m really sorry, please don’t press charges- ,” Dan was cut short by Phil giggling.

“Don’t worry Dan, I’m not going to press charges or even ask you to stop coming, I’ve known that you’ve been coming for just over a month and honesttly I don’t mind,” Phil hesitated a few seconds before adding “I only came down to see if I could sit with you maybe?”   
Dan looked taken aback, he stared at Phil for a bit before nodding slowly and sitting back down   
“Of course,” he whispered, Phil sat down against the tree facing Dan’s.

They stared at each other a bit taking in the other’s appearance. It was Phil who broke the silence that wasn’t too awkward but was getting to that point.

“So, how old are you?” It was the only thing he could think of asking.  
“I’m 19, what about you?” Phil knew there was an age gap, he was only expecting about 2 years though. He considered not telling Dan his age, he didn’t want him thinking he was some creepy pedophile.   
Phil swallowed audibly “I’m 24.”   
Dan stared at him astonished, “Really!? I’d have put you down for no older than 20,” Phil smiled and thanked him.

The conversation flowed pretty easily from there, Phil going to get something to eat from his house at lunch time offering Dan something wich he declined politely. Phil came back out with two coffees and some cereal for himself. Dan had smiled and asked him why he had cornflakes at lunch time and Phil just shrugged and said he liked cereal. 

They stayed there until Dan left wich was 7pm, it had actually gotten quite dark. Phil had offered him a lift home because Dan had mentioned that he lived a few miles off and that he walks here and back, but he had again declined. 

Phil had also learnt that Dan lives with his parents and he dropped out of Uni and he has no idea what to do with his life, Phil had told him what he does, he even told Dan that he should start a YouTube channel and he had said that he’d consider it.   
Phil liked Dan, he was funny with just the right amount of sarcasm, they have the same music taste, they both like anime and Game of Thrones along with loads of other things that they have in common. Plus the fact that Dan is really pretty. Dan twiddled with his hair all the time groaning, he had told Phil he hated his “Hobbit hair” as Phil called it and Phil had accidentally told him it was cute. They had both blushed bright red. 

Dan hadn’t said if he was coming back the next day or not but Phil just assumed he was, he really hoped he was. And he was right.   
When Phil spotted the brown haired boy out of the window of his kitchen he immediately grabbed a blanket, made two coffees and headed out towards the river. They greeted each other in a friendly manner. And like the previous day they talked, and they did this for about 2 weeks. 

It was now the start of November and it was getting really quite cold. During the past week Dan and phil had found themselves sharing a blanket and a tree. But today even their body heat couldn’t keep their teeth from chattering and lips going bluish. Phil decided that it was too cold to be outside and it looked like it was going to rain any minute so he got up, pulled the blanket off him and Dan. 

“Come on, we’re going inside, it’s freezing and it’s about to rain.” Phil said holding his hand out to help Dan up.

“How do you even know that it’s about to rain?” 

“I wanted to be a weather man now shut up and come on.” 

Dan hesitantly grabbed Phil’s hand and hauled himself up. Phil got the coffee mugs and started walking towards his house, Dan behind him with Winston and the blanket. 

“Do you want to watch a film?” Phil asked getting a ‘sure’ in reponse. He urged Dan towards his shelf to choose. He, obviously being the dork he is, chose High School Musical.   
Phil laughed and sat in the sofa with a cup of coffee and a new blanket for him and Dan.   
Dan sat next to Phil under the blanket, his shoulder resting against Phil’s. 

“I forgot to ask, do you want coffee?” Phil asked starting to get up but Dan grabbed his arm before he could stand up.   
“I’m fine, I’ll just share yours.” Dan said smiling, getting slightly lost in his eyes. 

They had been watching the film for about 45 minutes, the coffee had been finished both by Dan and Phil and Phil’s arm had found it’s way around Dan’s waist. Dan started shifting his position in Phil’s arm and gently pushed Phil against the couch arm whilst he layed down in between his legs. His cheeks, neck, ears and, thankfully covered chest, turned bright red. Phil just smiled blushing slightly and wrapping his arms tightly around Dan’s waist, gently resting his head on Dan’s. 

Dan was now laying in between Phil’s legs while Phil was against the couch arm, his arms wrapped tightly around Dan’s waist and his head resting softly on the younger boys. 

They watched the rest of the movie like that, both content. And when it was finished. Dan shedded a single tear. When Phil mentioned it he stated that ‘it’s an emotional film and deserves all my tears’ in the manliest and proudest voice he could muster, wich was not very. 

They were just sat quietly in that same position for a while and Phil decided to break the silence. 

“Why do you come here everyday Dan?” Dan was taken aback by this question and stayed quiet for a bit, Phil took that the wrong way and started apologising with hurried “sorrys”, “i didn’t mean..”, “I was just curious” … 

So Dan quickly started talking “No, no, no Phil! My parents aren’t dead or mean!” He laughed lightly at Phil’s sudden silence “My parents are actually pretty great, they’re not all that invested in my life, but I don’t really mind to be honest. And I come here because I really like the area: the river, the forest, the cat… And since I’ve found you it’s like 90% better” He ended in a giggle and a blush.

Phil smiled down at him and placed a soft kiss against his head. 

“I like it here too, but you’re right, since I’ve known you it’s gotten 90% better.” 

Dan blushed and smiled up at Phil. 

“What about you? You said you bought this house with your parents money, so I’m guessing…?” Dan whispered, there was no need to but he still did, too lost in Phil’s eyes to make a louder sound. 

“Yeah..” Phil whispered back sadly “I mean it wasn’t such a big deal, it was about 6 months ago and we were never that close but they still left everything for me” 

Dan hummed, still not dropping Phil’s gaze. They stared at each other for another 30 seconds. Dan started blushing extremely hard.

“Hey ..” he whispered, somehow a few centimeters closer to Phil’s face than he was 30 seconds ago. 

“Hey..” Phil mumbled back, barely a sound escaping from his lips. 

Then Dan leaned up and Phil leaned down slightly and their lips met, it was soft and warm and just so nice. Dan turned around between Phil’s legs, keeping their lips attached. He was kneeling in between Phil’s legs and had his hands on Phil’s cheeks whilst Phil had his hands on Dan’s waist. 

There was no tongue, just their lips moving in sync softly. 

Dan soon found himself sat in Phil’s lap and kissing him a bit harder. Phil slipped his tongue into Dan’s mouth and wrapped his arms tightly behind Dan’s back letting his hands roam up and down his back. Whilst Dan’s hands had found their way into Phil’s hair and behind his neck. 

After a couple minutes, Phil pulled away completely out of breath and rested his forehead against Dan’s, both panting and lips plump and red.   
Dan still with his hands in Phil’s hair and behind his neck, sat comfortably in Phil’s lap, whilst Phil had his hands tightly around Dan’s waist.

They started to get their usual breathing rate back and loosened their grips on each other, Dan now had his arms loosely wrapped around Phil’s shoulders  
and neck and Phil had his arms rested on Dan’s hips, lightly stroking his back.  
Their foreheads were still pressed together and they both had a smile plastered on their face. 

Phil leaned in slowly and attached his lips to Dan’s for a brief moment, Dan leaned into him and gently kissed back, it was sweet and didn’t last more than 4 seconds. 

“Do you want lunch?” Phil asked quietly, still slightly dazed by the amazing kiss.

“Yeah, sure” Dan replied in a whisper in a completely different world still. 

Dan didn’t move for a few seconds and Phil didn’t want nor did he expect him to. But, against Phil’s unintentional pull at Dan’s hips when he tried to get up, wich resulted in blushing and giggles, Dan got up, Phil behind him and they made their way towards the kitchen. 

They decided on pasta, wich Phil would start making whilst Dan did Phil’s coffee and his hot chocolate. 

It had started pouring down outside and Dan was just in front of the window where the kettle was, putting coffee and chocolate powder in the cups, back to Phil, he was swaying his hips ever so slightly to the song he was humming. 

And when Phil looked over, his breath hitched, seeing the beautiful boy, swaying his hips gently and humming with the forest and river as a background was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen and it took his breath away, and, abandonning his pasta a little, he moved over towards Dan quietly and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the space between his shoulder and his neck softly making Dan completely melt into him. 

Phil kissed from that place all the way up Dan’s neck, up to his jaw, where he stopped and swiftly spinned Dan around so he was facing Phil, trapped between the counter and Phil’s body pressed against his own. He was breathing fast and was completely melted into Phil’s tall frame. 

Phil continued his trail of kisses starting from where he left off, just under Dan’s jaw and trailed his lips in little fishy kisses all along up until his lips were hovering millimeters above Dan’s and the younger boy was breathing hard and hot against Phil’s lips, not daring to press his lips against the taller boys even though that’s all he wanted to do because it was Phil that was in charge right now and it was his call. 

Phil attached his lips to Dan’s gentle and slow, his hands resting on Dan’s hips pressing him into the counter. Phil deepened the kiss by pressing harder against Dan and slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

It was faster and hotter than their other kiss, there was more confidence in Phil’s movements and Dan was holding himself up by wrapping his arms as tight as he could around Phil’s neck because he was sure that if he let go, his knees would give way, and he’d be on the floor.   
Phil moved his hand around to Dan’s lower back, moving it down slowly over Dan’s ass and behind his thigh, doing the same with his other hand shortly after, Dan’s breath hitched into the kiss and Phil chuckled lightly, when he’d placed his hands firmly behind Dan’s thighs, he lifted him up, Dan, even though he was taken aback, wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist and Phil sat him on the free counter. Dan kept his legs wrapped around Phil’s waist and moved his hands, one into Phil’s hair and one on his cheek, pulling him closer. Phil had his hands around Dan’s back under his t-shirt, gripping onto his back. 

Phil started to kiss along Dan’s jaw and slowly onto his neck earning a slight moan from Dan, and he unintentionally pulled Phil’s hair, wich made Phil moan slightly and chuckle. 

He moved back up Dan’s neck and his jaw, he got to his lips again and kissed him quickly then pulled away, holding the younger boy in his arms.   
Dan cheekily pecked Phil’s lips one more time and they both giggled. 

“Come on then Danny, jump down, I think the pasta might be done now.” Dan smiled at the name and laughed slightly. 

“Phil, to jump down I might need you to move.” Dan said loosening his grip on Phil’s neck slightly. 

“Oh yeah.” Phil said quietly but didn’t show any sign of moving, instead he pulled Dan into him and kissed him again, Dan smiled into the kiss and kissed back. 

It only lasted about 10 seconds, but it was still amazing. 

And then they finished making the pasta and the drinks and ate it happily talking about random crap. 

**

“You know what Phil,? I really like you.” Dan said kissing Phil on the cheek, cuddling up to him on Phil’s bed where they were watching TV.

“I really like you too Danny,” Phil said smiling fondly at Dan and snuggling into him closer, kissing him on the head, “I really do.”


End file.
